happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Scoring Items
In HTFA series, there are various collectible items, each having their own use. Scoring items are exactly what they say, these are items that give you score when collected. Main games Happy Tree Friends Adventures In HTFA 1, you can earn score from collecting colored jewels, which flash between the colors red, green and blue. Picking up one will give you 50 points. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 In HTFA 2, you also collect colored jewels to earn score. They score the same as well. However, the number of jewels collected is now counted, which will be your bonus points to your current score at the end of a level. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Just like the previous games, you also collect colored jewels to earn score. Now, the jewels serve more purpose other than scoring. Collecting 100 of them will give you an extra life. However, the counter won't reset if your lives reach the maximum number (10). Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 The colored jewels are also in HTFA 4, also giving you 50 points each. However, it functions similarly to the jewels in HTFA 2. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 5 In HTFA 5, the collectibles are now colored gems, with each color giving you different points. Blue ones give you 50 each, red ones give you 100 each, while the green ones give you 200 points each. scoreitemblue.png|Blue gem scoreitemgreen.png|Green gem scoreitemred.png|Red gem Happy Tree Friends Adventures 6 HTFA 6 also features colored gems to collect for score. Happy Tree Friends Adventures 7: The Greatest Battle Ever Even though the game isn't finished yet, the playable betas feature food (mostly fruits) as collectibles. The score depends on the type of food. *Apples: 50 points *Cherries: 50 points *Oranges: 50 points *Watermelon slices: 50 points *Bananas: 50 points *Bowls of ice cream: 100 points *Bags of fries: 100 points *Pineapples: 100 points *Drumsticks: 100 points *Burgers: 100 points *Cake slices: 100 points You can also pick up the usual colored flashing jewels, which give you 1,000 points each. scoreapple.png|An apple scorebanana.png|Bananas scoreburger.png|A burger scorecake.png|A piece of cake scorecherry.png|Cherries scoredrumstick.png|A drumstick scorefries.png|A bag of fries scoreicecream.png|A bowl of ice cream scoreitem7.png|A colored jewel in HTFA 7 scoreorange.png|An orange scorepineapple.png|A pineapple scorewatermelon.png|A slice of watermelon Spin-offs Happy Tree Friends Origins Instead of jewels/gems, this game features fruits as collectibles for scoring. The score depends on the fruit. *Bananas: 50 points *Cherries: 50 points *Apples: 100 points *Oranges: 100 points *Grapes: 100 points oapple.png|An apple obanana.png|Bananas ocherry.png|Cherries ogrape.png|Grapes oorange.png|An orange Happy Tree Friends Adventures Game Boy There are no scoring items in this game. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Like HTF Origins, this game features fruits, but like HTFA 7, it also features non-food items (in this case, red gems). However, only red gems are counted. Speaking of gems, unlike other counted valuables, the red gem count will reset to the previous amount when you started the level if you die. If you manage to get 100 red gems, though, you'll gain an extra life, much like the jewels in HTFA 3. *Apples: 50 points *Strawberries: 50 points *Grapes: 50 points *Red gems: 50 points lapple.png|An apple lgem.png|A red gem lgrape.png|Grapes lstrawberry.png|A strawberry Happy Tree Friends Adventures Maker Colored gems, which flash between red, blue and purple, are used as scoring items in this game. Picking up a gem gives you 50 points, while picking up 100 gems will earn you an extra life. By other people Happy Tree Friends Adventures Reborn Even though the game is still a demo, it is clear that HTFA Reborn uses gems as scoring items. One gem gives you 100 points. Category:Items